Afterdeath
by Geno Sans
Summary: This is the story of Sorin and Horys, the two fallen humans. It weaves the tale of pacifism, and genocide, no regicide. The two humans are the exact opposites of each-other. One is smart, and gentle, whereas the other, is insane, and ruthless.


1 - The Fallen Angel  
Division One - The Loving Mother

(This 'tale' will be divided into two different chapters, one of the Sorin (The last human), and the second of Horys. (The first human.) Both are males.(And horn-doggy perverts.) This is not for anyone under the age of twelve, this contains explicit content only meant for mature audiences, you have been warned.)  
Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth; Humans, and Reapers. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the Reapers away in the depths of hell, connected to Earth by a mountain called Mt. Ebott, with a magic spell.  
Many years later...  
Mount Ebott, 201X  
Legends say that those who climb the mountain, never return...  
Sorin had decided that he would climb the mountain, as the rest of the humans at his college made a bet that he couldn't make it back from the mountain alive, and he decided he would take that bet. He darted up the mountain, climbing and clambering up the path. He walked up to the hole, and looked down into it.  
"That's pretty dark..." He said, picking up a rock, dropping it down into the hole. One... two... three... four... fi-clack! That was the sound of the rock hitting the ground.  
"That rock fell at about ten meters per second squared, so twenty seconds... That's about a ninety feet fall..." He muttered the calculations to himself. A twig snapped behind him, he jerked around, and saw a pair of eyes watching him from the bushes, he turned around to run, but some roots had formed somehow, and he fell into the hole.  
'Shit! I'm gonna die falling!' He thought, they only fell for a minute and a half, but it seemed like an eternity. Finally he collided with the ground. 'Am I dead? No... No I won't die here!' he thought, then, from the black void, a voice called out for them, it was deep, and very aged.  
"Sorin, you are our world's future, stay DETERMINED!' 'heh,' thought Sorin, 'Tell that to yourself whoever you are.' Sorin's eye opened, he stood up, wiping away blood from the bottom of his lip. He spat out blood, and stood up straight. He walked forward for a bit. A light shone ahead, beneath it, stood a flower. a white rose to be specific.  
"Howdy! I'm Rosey, Rosey the rose! Hmmm... You're new to the underground, aren'tcha? Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do! Ready? Here we go!"

A cerulean heart began to glow in Sorin's chest, they looked down and saw it, it confused him greatly. "What the hell is that thing?" He poked it a couple of times, making him flinch, it hurt whenever he broke physical contact with it.

Rosey decided he would, eherm... 'help,' "See that heart? That is your soul, the very culmination of your being! Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a whole lot of LV!" Sorin was confused, "What's LV? Level of violence?" he said, "No, silly! Why, LV stands for love of course! You want some love, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!"  
Sorin looked at the rose skeptically, 'love, huh?' he thought, "How do you share love?" "Down here, love is shared through..." The rose hesitated for a moment, leaving Sorin a bit more nervous about all of it. "Little white...'Friendliness pellets!'" Six swirling pellets formed above Rosey. Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!"  
Sorin had decided 'Yeah, no, fuck that.' They dodged the bullets with ease, as there were only six. "Hey, buddy, you missed them, let's try again!" Once more he launched the pellets at Sorin, and he dodged them again. "Is this a joke!? Are you braindead!? Run... Into... The Bullets- Er... Friendliness pellets!" Six more scattered around, but he still dodged. Sorin looked at him and shook his head.  
A creepy smile formed across Rosey's face, making his appearance somewhat demonic. "Oh... You know what's going on here, don't you?" Sorin gave him a blank stare and nodded. "You just wanted to see me suffer..." "Meh, I just didn't want to die." "Too bad... DIE! HEAHAHAHAH HEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"  
Sorin took a step back as he was completely surrounded by 'friendliness pellets,' he was glancing left and right, searching for a way around them, but there wasn't, there were no gaps, no chance of escape. He looked at Rosey and was horrified, his teeth were gnashed, his eyes had grown big and become pitch black. He sat down, hoping that voice once more.  
A fireball, from nowhere, slammed into Rosey, with a squeak he was sent flying away. Something, or rather someone, walked over to Sorin, and knelt down next to him, holding out it's hand. "What a despicable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth. Are you alright, child?" A feminine voice asked.  
When it stepped from the darkness, Sorin gave it a curious look. It was a strange creature, it was a large humanoid goat with black wings, wearing a golden cardigan. It had a strange symbol on it, a circle with wings, and below it, were three triangles, two facing downward, and one facing upward.  
"Er... Yeah... Yeah I'm fine... Who in the hell are you?" The woman looked at him with a disgusted look. "I am Tutori, caretaker of the ruins. And please do not use the world 'Hell.' It is distasteful. Come with me, my child, I will take care of you."  
Sorin gave her a bored look. "Lady, I'm nineteen, I know how to fight." Tutori looked horrified. "Violence is never the answer, my child, you must show mercy to your foes!" "Oh, so, you're a pacifist?" Tutori nodded. Sorin nodded understandingly back at her. She turned around and beckoned them with her finger.  
"One with a nice ass, I might add." She blushed deeply, held back a gasp, and covered her rear with both hands, but it didn't do much of a good job considering it's size. Sorin got up, and began following her. After a few annoying puzzles, and more than a few frustrating encounters, they got to Tutori's house. It was a nice house, albeit rather small. It filled him with determination. "I have a surprise for you. Stay right here, my child." She walked into the house, Sorin sat down at the base of the tree, and waited.  
After about an hour, Sorin was asleep, albeit he was a light sleeper, so when Tutori opened and poked her head out of the door Sorin immediately woke up from the sound. She began beckoning Sorin in with one finger. He got up and walked over to the door, yawning, she opened the door all of the way, letting him in.  
He stepped in and looked around, "Whoa, whoever built this really knows how to space things really well." Tutori chuckled and said, "Come with me, my child." She took him by the hand, and walked down the hallway to the right. There were three doors in this hallway, she took him to the furthest one. "This is the restroom, it took a while to build it, so it should be good enough." She opened the door and he poked his head in, there was a huge bathtub, and across from it was a toilet and a sink.

Both of them were made of Alabaster white stone. He nodded, and shut the door behind him as he walked out. She took him over to the second door, "This is my room, where you will be staying. I will sleep in the same room as you, so as to keep an eye on you." He chuckled, "Are you sure it's not for something else? Nudge nudge, wink wink, only for the mature viewers." She blushed and covered her mouth to keep from laughing.  
"What's in that first door... mom?" Tutori blushed again, and said, "Do not worry about that room, my child. It has a dark past, you should never go in there." Sorin nodded, "Go take a nap, my child. I will have something to eat ready for you when you wake up." Sorin nodded, and realized, 'Hey, I'm tired as fuck, why not?' He walked into her room, and his eyes widened at the size of the bed. He knew she was tall, but damn that is a long bed! He laid on her bed and covered up, after about ten minutes, he dozed off.

His dream was haunted by a Hellish nightmare. He was standing outside of a small house, just like Tutori's, but older somehow, as if it had been there for years. He walked inside, and the entire house was covered in dust, he had seen this dust before somewhere, but he couldn't remember where. He began walking through the house, leaving dusty footprints. He looked for Tutori, but he couldn't find her. All he could find, was her cardigan, and it's holder. He was tall, just as tall as Sorin, but there was something off about him, he had an insane look in his eye, he looked exactly the same as Sorin, but there were two huge differences.

His pigmentation was black, and his eyes were bloodred. Sorin looked at him, and took a step back, putting up his fists for a fight. "A new toy for me to play with? That goat-woman was no fun to kill, she didn't give me a proper challenge, so I killed her... Eheheh..." Blood began to ooze from his two huge eyes, making his demonic look all the more intimidating. "Yay, soon we will play... Come again to fight another day! Soon Horus and Sorin will play!" He slashed his sword across Sorin's chest, and a splitting pain broke through. Sorin woke with a start, sweating and panting. "Who the hell was that? And what the fuck did they do to Tutori?"

"What did who do to me, my child?" Asked Tutori, who had been sleeping next to him. "What is the matter, my child? Are you alright?" Sorin hugged her tightly, making her gasp and blush. She hugged him back, and got up. Sorin noticed something different about her, specifically her eherm... limited clothing.

End of Division one.  
It's going to be a while before the next chapter, I'm taking a break, just to get my mind off things.


End file.
